Global Health is a compelling area of scholarship for universities. Through discovery, education and service, US universities save and enhance millions of lives annually and help resource-constrained nations become self-sustaining, contributing members of the world economy. Thanks to its varied and dynamic research and academic programs and unique partnerships with the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), CARE, the Carter Center, the Task Force for Child Survival and Development, and other global health organizations in Atlanta and around the world, Emory is already one of the nation's leading universities for reducing disease in the developing world and for promoting health and well being. Extramural global health funding at Emory and its affiliates was estimated at $150 million for 2004. Recognizing Emory's considerable assets and potential in global health, this area was recently selected as one of 7 university-wide initiatives to be supported trough a forthcoming ambitious capital campaign. This presents an opportunity for the framework program we propose to support the development of curricular activities and catalyze Emory's path in global health in this transition period. Building upon existing strengths, our broad objective is to promote excellence in research, teaching and practice to catalyze a cohesive community of global health at Emory University. The specific aims are as follows: a) To expose new segments of graduate and undergraduate students to the study of global health. b) To increase opportunities for graduate students to carry out field research in developing countries. c) To increase communication about global health research, teaching and practice among the various units of Emory University and its partners in Atlanta and around the world. d) To foster innovative research about global health that integrates the various disciplinary strengths of the university and its partners and that considers the translation of research findings to practice. Specific activities include implementing a new undergraduate minor in global health, developing a course in global health for graduate students across the university, designing a PhD in Global Health and Anthropology, expanding summer field research opportunities for undergraduate and graduate students, nurturing the network of collaborating institutions providing opportunities for student summer field research, implementing a university-wide lecture series in global health and a seminar for international fellows and creating a web site "Global Health at Emory". Through these activities, we will enhance collaboration and bring cohesion to Emory's substantial but often unconnected initiatives in global health and pave the way for the University's strategic priority of global health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]